


Two of Cups

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Manual stimulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  Willow/Angel/Spike eventually <br/>CONTENT:  nothing this chapter. <br/>SUMMARY:  After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind.  This Chapter- Spike makes plans. <br/>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to  who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.  <br/>SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk." <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsession

'I'll find her, wherever she is, and I'll tie her up, and torture her til she likes me again.' His own words kept circling in his head, and then his thoughts would go back to the witch. To Willow. To her softness, her scent, her pale perfect skin, her sweetness, her fierceness. He'd gotten so close to her, well, terrified her but that could be overcome. He couldn't stop thinking about her. But no, he'd been with Dru a hundred years. Surely that meant something. Well, meant something to him, the stupid bint obviously didn't appreciate it. 

He kept arguing with himself as far as Los Angeles before he turned the DeSoto around. 

He knew where she lived, of course, knew all about her like he did all of them. He pulled up near her house, concealing the DeSoto from view but parking on a hill nearby where he could see into her window. Scum, he knew this made him scum but at the moment he didn't really care. He had a new burning obsession, and for the moment, no way to get near her. Not without scaring her, at any rate. He had to find out about her, figure out how he could approach her. He pulled out some binoculars and looked into her room. 

She was crying. Okay, graduate from scum to pond scum. His little trip here had precipitated that, somehow, he was sure. He hated to see women he cared about crying, and he wanted to rush right over there and fix it. But that was _such_ a bad idea that even his impulsive nature squashed it at once. Besides, it was daytime and he didn't tan well. He looked around her room to see what was there, to try to see what she liked. Lots of fuzzy pillows and stuffed animals and books. _Lots_ of books. Well that might work. Once upon a time he'd been bookish, and he'd forgotten none of it. She did have a lot of the classics on her shelves, from the looks of it, as well as a shelf at the bottom, obviously trying to hide, full of romance novels. Ahhh, perfection itself. Because Spike could be the very embodiment of those romance novel boys, only with a real edge of danger. He'd certainly tried to be romantic for Dru all these years and it turned out all she wanted was Daddy's cruelty. 

It did make Spike rather wonder how Angel had romanced the Slayer. Or perhaps that magnificent brooding block of wood routine worked better on some girls than others. 

Well he had a plan, and he couldn't watch Willow cry much longer without trying something unwise. Time to make a proper love nest for them both. He started up the DeSoto and went cruising to find a likely building. Something romantic. Hell if Angel weren't camped out in it he'd steal his place. He chuckled to himself at the thought and went scouting. 

"Huh," he muttered out loud as he approached the edge of town. "I never noticed this big castle out here. Wonder who's monstrosity this is. Overly dramatic if you ask me. On the other hand, geek girls like castles. Let's see if anyone is inside, shall we?" 

To his surprise, after scouting, he found a fully furnished but apparently never occupied castle. His sensitive vampire senses could find no trace of anyone having ever slept on the beds or sat on the chairs or couches. Then he found some mail and figured out why, and had a chuckle. "Not coming for a few years, I should have her romanced and on the road by then." He wrote a note and left it with the mail. 'Poncy bugger, you still owe me 12 pounds - I borrowed your castle and we can call it even, what with compound interest and all over a hundred years. William the Bloody'. But this simplified his love nest preparations drastically. He just had to make a bedroom less poncy eurotrash vampire and more romantic, the rest of the place would do nice as it was. Should he warn someone about the invasion coming in two years? Nah, Dracula was nowhere near as imposing as his rep. 

He made a list of items he'd need. Time to gather in some of his remaining minions. A bit of dosh should patch things up and he was flush at the moment. He'd send them out for the items he needed and get them to help with the work. In the meantime, he had a special purchase to make. He headed down to a bookshop he knew, demon-run but it had a fine selection of the classics as well as various more esoteric tomes. He got a lovely copy of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel', leatherbound, in lovely creamy paper. It felt good just to hold. 

And its hero, a genius who acted a fool to cover his worth, was a good subject to get Red thinking on. Because Spike often covered his native intelligence with his streetwise persona. It was often better in the demon world to seem tough than to seem clever. He'd been clever but uselessly so as a human, but undeniably clever. His faculties had only sharpened as a vampire and he was relatively sure no one really realized it. Not even Angel, nor Dru, even after Spike had uncovered all the vanishingly rare items needed for the ritual to restore Dru, as well as the ritual itself. People in general were so easy to fool. He had the feeling, though, that Willow might actually respect his intelligence, find it attractive. He was betting so, at any rate. He got some good stationary of a similar creamy paper with only a simple scrolled pattern down one edge, and a fountain pen. Time to use that excellent penmanship and write a little lovenote to his intended. He had a package to leave for her. 

He smiled to himself as he headed out to locate his minions. It was good to be falling in love all over again. Love, obsession, all part of it to a vampire. He'd defy anyone who knew his devotion to Dru not to say he knew how to treat someone he loved. And Willow was going to find this out, he was determined. She would be the new Queen of his heart.


	2. Love Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: nothing this chapter.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Spike leaves Willow a present and a note.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Willow had spent the afternoon crying after breaking up with Oz. It wasn't like she thought there was a big chance of it working out, things never did for her romantically. She wasn't like Buffy, or Cordelia, she was a geek and kinda goofy-looking and not destined for some great romance. She'd slept after she cried herself out and then woke up when it was night. 

The first thing that caught her attention was the fluttering ribbon tied onto her window. She was curious, couldn't help but go over to check it out. When she opened the window and undid the ribbon, there was a package perched on the eave of the roof. Her forehead furrowed a little. Who could be leaving her presents and why would they leave them there? Her heart leapt for a moment thinking maybe Oz had forgiven her. 

She pulled in the package and settled down on her bed to open it. Inside were a book and a letter. She looked at the book first. 'The Scarlet Pimpernel', one of her favorites. The edition was so pretty and obviously expensive. She'd never owned a book so nice. She lifted it up and smelled the pages. She had to smile a little. Whoever sent it knew her tastes. 

Now for the letter. She opened it carefully, trying to keep the little wax seal intact. She took out the letter itself, unfolding it. It wasn't from Oz. The signature could not have puzzled her any more if an alien had sent it. 

'To my lovely Willow,   
This is in apology for frightening you so, and drawing you into my troubles. You're a radiant and beautiful young woman, and I cannot help but feel an attraction to you, a strong attraction that overwhelms all my natural caution. I know as the friend of the Slayer, and as a woman so desired by all, you're out of my league entirely, but I must let you know how I feel. I will not press myself on you, as I have no right to do so, but if you might consider just speaking with me, I'll make myself known soon. You have only to tell me to go and I will leave. But please consider my suit, and let me just speak with you. I swear I will not so much as touch your hand without your leave. 

-William   
better known as Spike' 

The calligraphy on the letter was perfect, and the whole thing sounded like something out of Jane Austen. But Spike? Spike? Okay really just too weird. Only... he was supposed to be headed back to Drusilla. Why did he come back to Sunnydale? It was all very intriguing and mysterious and _so_ not what happened to girls like her. 

'So desired by all' -- okay obviously laying it on thick there. Desired by two at most. And neither of them were having anything to do with her at the moment. 'Out of my league entirely' - got to be kidding, right? Yeah, Spike was evil, but he was also gorgeous. The more she turned the phrases over in her head the more intrigued she was. There were too many questions unanswered that only Spike could provide the answers to. Could she trust him for a meeting? Well, he'd held to his promise before not to hurt her, and he'd kept his word to Buffy on their deal before-- well, mostly so, anyway. He'd left with Dru and eliminated half Buffy's problem in the fight, even if he had come back. So maybe... 

She sniffed the letter. It smelled like jasmine, very faintly. She wasn't sure why he'd put that fragrance on there, it wasn't one she wore. It seemed to fit him somehow, though. Jasmine, sweet-smelling but magically protective. Maybe he meant it as a message that way that he'd protect her. And the book...would Marguerite risk trusting a handsome stranger? She did, even though she didn't know it was her husband at the time. She sighed. This really was like something out of a romance. Hidden meanings, flower language, secret meetings. She decided she'd risk it. She'd take a stake just in case but she'd risk talking to Spike. It was all way too fascinating not to.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: nothing this chapter.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Angel follows Spike and confronts him.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angel knew it was too good to be true, that Spike could be gone. There were rumbles on the street that the Big Bad was gathering what of his minions were left. Damn him anyway. He'd stirred up all this between Buffy and himself with this little speech and now there wasn't any peace, not for either of them. The really sad part is she neither knew nor would believe the real reason they couldn't be friends, and it had little to do with his curse and more with her nature. But he wouldn't leave her in a Hellmouth troubled by his brat of a childe, either. 

He followed up on the chatter and strong armed a few informants and finally found Spike. There were a number of minions there, so he simply listened in to hear what the plans were. He was more than a bit nonplussed in hearing Spike hand out shopping lists and assigning construction and interior design duty. Then he was all but floored as Spike ordered his minions not to kill, only to feed in small amounts from any one victim, and in all cases to leave the Slayer and her friends alone. "We're not stupid, Spike, we've been following those orders since you left," one of them, a brassy-looking redhead piped up. "That's why we're around and all of Angelus' get are so much dust on the Slayer's stylish shoes." Spike looked proud. "Brilliant. Keep it up and show up when I need you, plenty of dosh for all." There was a general murmur of agreement before everyone headed out... everyone except Spike. 

"I can smell you, Angel, might as well stop trying to hide," Spike said. 

Angel stepped out of his concealment. "So was all this a little show for my benefit?" 

Spike snorted. "Not hardly. You saw how many there were. You remember how many I had before I left? Lost barely a handful since I've been gone. I keep good discipline when I bother to keep minions at all. Too many dead bodies and Slayer in town or not, you draw attention from the wrong sort." 

Angel shrugged. He had to concede the point. "But construction? Interior decorating?" 

"Got me a new place, want it done right is all." 

"It's never that simple with you, Spike. Thought you were going after Dru?" 

"Changed my mind. I like the scenery here. If Dru wants me she can find me here easily enough." 

"Making a play for the Hellmouth energy somehow?" 

Spike sighed. "My reasons for being here are purely personal. Nothing to threaten Slayer or town. So if she doesn't come after me she shouldn't even notice I'm here."

"That's crap, Spike. You know she can't leave it at that. You know _I_ can't leave it at that. So I won't stop until I find out." Angel crossed his arms and gave his very best intimidating look. 

"Typical. Can't just leave well enough alone. Anyone who pokes into my business had better expect a poke back, so if you're wise you'll leave your girlfriend out of it." 

"She's not my...!" Angel blurted angrily before he realized Spike was just pushing his buttons. "Fine. You and me then. I leave her out of it and you do too."

"Fair enough." Spike gave a wicked grin. "Catch me if you can, Sire, that pig's blood must surely slow you down." He turned and ran off into the night. Angel growled and took off after him but lost him inside a few twistings and turnings. Spike may have been taunting, but he _was_ faster than Angel and it galled Angel to realize it. He'd have to be cleverer than Spike to catch him and for the first time, he wasn't sure he was the more clever one.


	4. Accidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: nothing this chapter.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Spike saves Willow in the cemetary and they talk.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Willow had gotten separated from Buffy and the others somehow and they'd lost her. She wasn't sure how it had happened but she was all alone in the cemetery at night...or at least desperately hoping she was alone. Several of the graves nearby looked disturbingly fresh. 

Then she heard footsteps on the ground behind her and looked around to see figures moving in towards her. She started running, then, hoping she was headed in the right direction. Periodically she'd glance back and the figures got closer. Then she looked back and OOOMPH! ran headlong into....Spike. Spike kept her from falling by wrapping his arms around her and catching her. "In trouble, pet?" He asked. She nodded, her breath knocked out of her. He turned to face the figures sneaking up and slipped into gameface, issuing a warning hiss. The figures stopped, then faded back into the mist. 

"How did you do that?" Willow asked. Her heart was pounding and she shivered, panting, still in his arms. 

"I'm the Big Bad, love. They probably figured I had dibs on you as a snack. Don't want to fight with me unless you got the goods." 

"D-do you? Have dibs on me as a snack?" Willow was still shivering, wanting to trust Spike but not sure she could. 

"No, pet, not at all. Gave you my word and all, remember?" He looked down at her. "Promised not to touch without your permission but you did sort-of touch first." He chuckled softly. 

She looked at him then herself and managed a small giggle. "I guess I did. So, ummm.... Could you walk me out of here? We could talk on the way." 

Spike stepped back a step and offered her his hand. She took it and he leaned in to kiss it, looking up into her eyes. She blushed prettily but said nothing. 

"Of course, milady," he said. "Right this way." 

She let him keep her hand. It was all a little overwhelming, the fright, then his arms around her. She was flushed through at the touch of his lips. God she felt stupid and girly and giddy all at once. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed boys before. She'd kissed boys. But she was all too aware with Spike this close that he wasn't a boy. He was a man and that was a whole level of scary aside from his being a vampire. His letters might sound like something out of a romance novel but the touching wouldn't be the vague things of her imagination or the fumblings she and Oz had managed while kissing. He'd know what to do and how to do it and oh god hundred and something years of experience. She cleared her throat and tried not to think about it. "So, um, I really liked the book." 

"Hoped you would. It was a favorite of mine, even when I was human. Always wanted to be some dashing hero in secret but really I was only a fool. A useless overbred fool." 

Willow was a little surprised. "You don't sound..." She stopped. "I mean..." 

Spike chuckled. "The accent's fake." He shifted back into the soft, precise accent he had as a living man. "I was a gentleman, proper and all. Hard to be a big tough vampire when you sound like a toff. So I faked the lower-class accent til it was second nature." 

She smiled and giggled delightedly. "I love it, you could be from Pride and Prejudice or something. You'd never know it." 

"Hiding, pet, like the Pimpernel, inside a disguise. It's my armor." He liked her laugh, he liked it a lot. He was aware, on some level, that he was perhaps as much a fool as Angel, falling for a teenage girl, but this was the sort of girl in his own time he might have hoped to marry, had he not been such a useless berk. Lively and intelligent and sweet to the core. And her innocence, yes, he couldn't deny the perfume of her innocence beckoned him powerfully along with everything else. 

"You're awfully good at it. But I like knowing a little about the inside." She turned her warm smile on him and he felt the glow of it. Her face wasn't built to hide anything, and instead magnified everything like a well-polished lens. He felt himself smiling in return and ducking his head a bit. She was easy to share with, easy to like. Angelus had always chided him as a fledge for how easily he gave his affections to humans. Spike could never be properly evil enough simply to look at people as pieces to use, not once he knew them and liked them. 'Happy meals on legs' he'd said to Buffy, but only so long as they remained anonymous. He reached over and pushed some stray hair from her face with a finger. 

She blushed again as his fingertip brushed her face. "It's okay, you know, if you wanna....I mean, just regular touching is okay. Like that." She really already wanted a lot more than 'regular' touching, but she'd turn scarlet if she said that aloud. 

It didn't matter, Spike could read it on her face anyway. He moved the fingertip to trace her cheek and down onto her jaw. "Like this?" 

She breathed a shuddery breath through slightly parted lips. "Y-yeah. Like that is okay too." 

They reached the edge of the cemetery just then. "Well, milady, I've led you back to civilization it seems." He lifted his head. "Buffy and the others will be here in a minute. I should take my leave as I've got a general allergy to being staked." He leaned down to kiss her hand. "May I call on your home tomorrow night?" 

Willow got a stab of disappointment at hearing Buffy was coming so soon, rather than relief. "Of course you can come," she said. She liked the hand-kissing but she kinda hoped for kissing other places, like on the lips. Well maybe tomorrow night. 

"Til then," He said with a bow, and then ran off into the night. Right on schedule, Buffy and the others broke out of the fog. 

"Willow!" Buffy said. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Willow replied. "Spike actually escorted me back." She braced herself for the onslaught. 

"Spike? Where is he? I'll stake the little bastard. He was supposed to leave, he said he was going after Dru." Buffy pulled out her stake and looked around. 

"He was nice," Willow said firmly. "I was being chased and he protected me."

"Or set you up. Be real, Willow, he probably still wants your help and he had some vampires 'chase' you so he could 'save' you." Xander made air quotes with his hands as he spoke. 

"Of the two possibilities, much as it pains me to agree with Xander, I feel he's probably closer to correct on this, Willow," Giles said, a sympathetic expression on his face. 

Willow set her mouth stubbornly, even as she now wondered a little. Had he set it up? Oh god, she hoped not. "Whatever. Let's just go home, okay?" 

Buffy sighed. "Might as well, Spike is probably long gone by now." 

A while later Willow was home, and settled down to sleep. Had she or any of the others really been looking, they would have seen the DeSoto parked on a hill nearby, and Spike watching to make sure Willow got home safely. And then, of course, stealing a bit of a glance at her as she changed for bed. Her pale skin was near perfect, her soft curves all firm and inviting. Spike couldn't help but imagine the feel of that skin under his hands, or pressed against his body. He smiled at the flannel pajamas she pulled on. She was so sweet and innocent, no guile at all to her. 

He'd had time to find out about her kissing of Xander, and the subsequent falling-put among their little company. Cordelia's little playmates were entirely too eager to talk, and Harmony in particular was enamored with him. She gave him every little detail and likely some she'd invented to fill in spots. So the crying had been partly his fault. Only partly, as he had no part of making Willow so kissable or Xander stupid enough to only realize this when locked in with her in a basement. But tonight she seemed happy enough, and that he had no doubt was due entirely to him. So he had to chuckle as he put away the binoculars and left to take care of business. He had a date to prepare for, one chance to dazzle and intrigue her enough to pull her out again and again with him, and he had no intention of missing the mark.


	5. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Willow/Angel/Spike eventually   
> CONTENT: kissing   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Angel tries to warn Spike off Willow.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Spike arrived back at the castle and was greeted by several prostrate minions. 

"Sorry, Spike, Master, we couldn't stop him, he's come," one of the quickly said in a quaking voice. 

"Who, you ninny?" Spike asked, irritation clear. 

"A-angel. He's in the living room." 

"Oh, do get up and get back to work. I don't blame you for not fighting him, I don't need dead minions." Spike strode on into the living room to see Angel comfortably ensconced in a wingback chair. Now _that_ brought back memories best left undisturbed. He shook himself and growled at Angel, "What are you doing here? Not invited." 

"Come to find out what the hell you think you're doing with Willow," Angel replied. 

"Well, for one, apologizing in my own way for frightening her and messing things up for her. Second, the rest is none of your business." 

"Hmph. Apologizing. You haven't apologized to Xander, or Oz, or Cordelia." 

"Don't fancy Xander or Oz. As for Cordelia, it's bad manners to 'apologize' to more than one woman at a time. Why don't you apologize to her? She practically oozes desire for you." 

"Why you little....!" Angel was up from the chair and over to Spike before he realized it, chest to chest with the younger vampire. "There's Buffy, you know." 

"Yeah, right. You can't touch her cos you might lose your soul. Got news, Sire, doubt you'll ever lose control enough to get ultimate happiness that way again. Only she'll never want you to touch her again, cos she fears Angelus. So might as well get another playmate." 

"I don't do that, Spike. I don't just sleep with people so as not to be alone."

Spike glowered. "No, you just run off and leave your childer to fend for themselves- me, Dru, Sam...." 

"I couldn't take care of you souled!" Angel shouted back, but the accusation stung. 

"Bollocks. Wanker, you coulda taught me and Dru discipline the way I do my minions now. We coulda fed without killing. But you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself and you just din't care." 

"Oh, shut up!" Angel grabbed Spike without thinking, then pulled him close and kissed him hard.

Spike stiffened in surprise for an instant, then relaxed into the kiss, pressing back, feeling Angel's muscular body under those clothes of his. It was a sensation he hadn't had in a long time, as Angelus had never touched him while in the wheelchair. He'd almost forgotten what it was like. 

Then Angel pushed him away. "Dammit, Spike!"

Spike chuckled. "You forgot how our arguments almost always used to end. Like this. Only there was tearing off of clothes and lots of naked writhing and much more fun to be had." 

"I didn't forget," Angel growled. "I just didn't think it would happen now that I have a soul." 

"Take more than a soul to keep it from happening," Spike said with a coy smirk. 

"Well it's not going to happen again." 

Spike shrugged. "If you say so." 

"I do say so!" Even as he said it, Angel had the urge to grab Spike again. Honestly kissing almost always was the best way to shut Spike up. Or else busy his mouth with other things. Oh, no, that was the wrong thought path to take. He could feel himself harden involuntarily at the memories of what else Spike could do with that mouth of his. 

Spike, smelling the arousal in the air, stepped carefully closer. "You sure about that? I still know exactly what you like." He looked back over at the chair. "Lots of nights spent with chairs like that. Thought about it the moment I walked in the door." 

"I'm sure! Damn you, Spike, back off. And don't mess with Willow if you know what's good for you." 

Spike chuckled. "I won't hurt her, I promise, or even touch her unless she says I can. I'll treat her like a Princess, Sire, don't you worry."

"Oh, yeah, that sets my mind at ease," Angel said sarcastically. "She's not your Princess, go back and get Dru instead." 

Spike shook his head. "Isn't the first time she's left me. She's always going off with other demons, other vampires. She's broken my heart too many times. Need a Queen of my Heart, one who won't hurt me like that. For her I'll do anything. You can't run me off, neither can the Slayer." 

"She that special?" Angel said, his voice softer. He was intrigued, despite himself, by the way Spike talked about her. "Okay. But I'm keeping an eye on you and I can't answer for Buffy." 

"Deal. You'll see, she's worth the trouble I'll go through for this. She shines, from the inside. Can't help it." 

"She's a teenage girl, but what the hell can I say? I fell for Buffy. Good luck." With that, Angel walked out, not daring to look back or think about Spike's other offer. It was too much temptation for a vampire looking for redemption.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Willow/Angel/Spike eventually   
> CONTENT: kissing, fondling, manual stimulation   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Spike takes Willow on their first date.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The time had arrived for Spike to try to work his charms upon the fair Willow. For this, he'd left the reliable DeSoto at home and had instead 'borrowed' one of the fine autos stored in the castle's garages. Dear lord, but the Count was a trusting sort. He pulled up to the side of the Rosenberg home in a classic vintage Rolls Royce Phaeton. He still had on his duster but underneath leather pants, a flowing soft red silk top over his usual black t-shirt, and shiny knee-high black boots that made him look like some figure from one of her romance novels. 

She was watching from her window and her breath caught as he stepped from the silver dream of a car dressed like some dashing hero, or the baddest bad boy to ever enter her life. She wasn't sure which and she didn't much care. She screwed up all her bravery and worn the dress Buffy had tried to get her to wear last Halloween. Seeing him, she was glad she had. She still didn't feel anywhere near glamorous enough to be going out with him but at least she didn't feel frumpy or like some silly teenager. She took a deep breath and hurried outside to meet him. 

He greeted her with a sweeping bow and a kiss on the knuckles. His eyes took her in almost hungrily. The dress was perfect. It set off her skin and showed all those curves she normally hid under all those fuzzy sweaters. "You're a vision, pet," he said, and she blushed. 

"H-hi. You're pretty handsome yourself, mister." She giggled. "You didn't steal this car did you?" 

"Owner owed me a favor," he said, which was true enough, he just didn't know he was repaying it like this. She visibly relaxed and he guided her around, opening the door and settling her onto the glove-leather seat before going back to the driver's side and settling himself in. "We're going to a mixed restaurant," he said. "Demon-human, but there's a spell to make sure no violence or suchlike. Best food in town. You okay with that?" 

Willow's eyes widened a bit but she had to admit the idea was fascinating. "Sure. Ummm....Does like Angel or Buffy or Giles or anyone know about this place?" 

"Angel doesn't like to eat, so doubt he does. Dunno about the others but doubtful. It's a friendly place and aside from Angel your lot doesn't seem all that friendly to demons. You do know most of us aren't killers, right?" 

Willow shook her head. "I've been trying to study up on them, but all I seem to see is material on the dangerous ones." 

Spike shrugged. "They get all the press. Most demons are simple sorts whose appetites aren't criminal. The lot who run this restaurant, for instance, they're Satyrnas. They are addicted to the good things of life-- food, booze, fun, sex -- but they don't hurt people. The worst they ever do is get people to party too hard with them. This bunch comes from Greece and Lebanon, two sides of the same clan, and the food is all from there. They also have the music and the dancing. It's all very colorful. You'll see." 

In a few minutes he pulled up to a fairly non-descript converted warehouse. The interior belied the unprepossessing exterior. It was whitewashed and covered with purplish-green vines that somehow flourished without natural light. There were already quite a few demons and humans of all sorts there, and a circle of males had linked arms and were dancing in the middle of the floor to the sounds of live music from a band on a small stage. 

Willow was a bit overwhelmed with the gaiety and the noise. Spike led her through it to the host, a lovely dark man with only his completely black eyes and tiny little horns to give away his demon nature. He led them to a table in a secluded corner, and with a few words from Spike, the table was soon covered with a large platter of cold delicacies. 

"Don't bother to learn the names tonight," he said. "Just try a bite. If you don't like try the next thing. There's plenty more coming. Here, this is marvelous." He took a bright purple sliver of pickled zucchini and dipped it into the hummus, bringing it to her lips. 

She took a bit and was hit first by the creamy taste, then the little zing of the pickling. "Wow," she said. 

"Told you," he said with a grin. "Just try and have fun, it can all be eaten with fingers or dipped with veggies or this pita bread here." He indicated a basket of thick soft pita bread. 

And so dinner continued on. They ate and talked, she managed to get some stories of his early life out of him and she pretty much told her life story between bites of amazing food. The whole time she stole glances at the mixed and amazing crowd around them, all acting as normal as at any restaurant. Cold gave way to hot finger food, then the sticky flaky baklava and coffee so strong it could almost eat the spoon. By then the men had finished dancing and couples were slowly making their way to the floor. Spike stood up and put out a hand to Willow. "Shall we dance?" he asked. 

"I don't know how." 

"Neither do most of those going up. I'll show you. Come on." 

"Okay." She grinned at him and took his hand. 

They made their way to the dance floor. There was a couple of Satyrnas in the middle who demonstrated each step so that the others could repeat. So Willow started by dipping each shoulder as she twisted her body, then Spike offered her the other end of a brightly-colored scarf each couple had been given as they reached the floor. She took it and they circled each other, looking into each others' eyes. Then they pulled together, then she twirled away again, and the circling started all over. It was a teasing dance, and both Spike and Willow found themselves caught up in it all too soon. There was a heat between them, a growing spark, and soon one of the times she pulled close he stole a kiss on her cheek. The next time he leaned in she turned so that he caught her on the lips and there was a hoot from the audience of approval. Willow blushed crimson, but she didn't break the kiss. His lips were slightly cool but not cold on hers, and so soft. She pressed in closer and parted her lips slightly in invitation. Spike teased just a little, flicking his tongue between her lips and then sliding his hands down her back to the small of it. She moaned softly and he gently broke the kiss, leading her from the dance floor back to their table. 

She ducked her head bashfully. "That was amazing."

"The dance or the kiss?" He asked, his lips quirked. 

"Both, but more the kiss. Can we..." Her voice trailed off. "Can we kiss some more?" 

"We most certainly can," he said. "But perhaps not so publicly." 

"You have someplace in mind?" She asked. 

"Well, you could come back to my place." He cleared the minions out for the night. He'd hoped it would come to this, though he didn't expect to get her back to the bedroom tonight. He'd settle for the comfortable lounge with the romantic roaring fire. 

She took a deep breath and considered. It was a risk. But if he wanted her dead, really, he could have done it well before now. "Okay." 

Spike paid the bill and led her back to the car. It wasn't a far drive to the castle, and her eyes bugged out appropriately when she saw it. "This is yours?" 

"Same friend as the car. He owed me a _big_ favor, and he's not in town for quite a while." 

"You have some fancy friends." 

He chuckled. "You could say that." He pulled up into the garage and went around to let her out of the car, taking her hand again. Her heart beat a little faster. She was really and truly alone with him now and she'd asked him for more kissing. She wondered if there would be more than kissing and found that she was more than half-hoping there would. 

He led her into the castle, into a large living room with oriental rugs and plush sofas and high leather wing backed chairs. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, but the castle was cool enough somehow to need it. "Make yourself comfortable," he said. "Want anything to drink?" She shook her head, not really able to make words come out. 

He smiled and sat next to her. "You're nervous," he said. She nodded, and he smiled. "It's awright. I won't pounce on you or anything. Not unless you want." He lifted her palm to his mouth, "Let's start slow." He slowly, lovingly kissed her palm, then slowly across to the Mount of Venus next to her thumb. He kissed there, and caressed with his fingers. She shivered and made a tiny noise. "This is supposed to be the center of erotic pleasure, on the map of the hand," he said. He kissed again, more firmly, and she moaned. He began to kiss along her wrist, then up her arm slowly, tracing the delicate blue veins so prominent against the pale skin. 

She began to pant a little, unsure of why she was already so roused. He'd barely touched her and she was liquid inside. She felt like right now she'd say yes to whatever he asked. And still he was so slow, so careful, asking again as he moved along her arm, "Is this awright, pet?" Dear god his voice was sex and she wanted more of him right now and all she could do was nod at him. 

He reached her bare shoulders and caressed both of them with his hands as he kissed one. She moaned again and moved forward on the couch so he could move behind her, a clear invitation. So he did. She was between his legs now and she could clearly feel him all hard behind her and she gasped. "Something wrong, pet?" He asked, and she shook her head. 

"N-nothing wrong, just..." 

"Just what?" 

She flushed crimson. "You're hard. I did that?" Her tone was clearly unbelieving but hopeful. 

"You did, pet," he whispered wickedly in her ear. "Just being near you, touching you. M'not like some teenage boy, though, all hormones and no control. I could kiss your naked body, every inch, and still keep myself in check if I had to. I could use this tongue on your sweet sex and make you scream with pleasure again and again and still keep control... if I had to." 

Willow shivered hard. "Oh god, oh my god." She leaned back against him, panting, still flushed. "If I said you could do what you wanted with me?" 

"Don't," Spike said. "Not tonight, pet. You'd regret it tomorrow, think I took you out just to have your beautiful body and not because I want you in all ways. But I will make you feel good before I take you home, I promise you, if you let me. After tonight, if you still want...I'll make it special for you." 

Willow blinked and nodded. "You'd...without doing anything for you? Just make me feel good?" 

Spike chuckled. "Pet, it's almost better than having the pleasure myself, to see a woman I care about in the throes of passion." His voice was soft, the accent his human one, sincerity in every note. 

"O-okay. Yes, please, I want it." Willow turned to wrap her arms around Spike and pull in close to him. 

He tucked fingers under her chin and lifted it, placing his lips softly against hers and kissing her. His arm slipped under her legs and turned her sideways on his lap. She pressed back into the kiss, hungry for more, loving how gently he treated her but she was on fire right now. 

"Mmmm, little firecracker, I see," he said, pulling back from the kiss after a long moment. "Very well then, pet, let's give you a little treat for your eyes and hands first." He had already slipped out of the duster earlier before sitting down, now he pushed off the silk shirt and pulled the T-shirt over his head, revealing his pale chest, his perfectly sculpted chest and abs, to her vision. She took in a sharp breath and hesitantly stroked over his skin with her fingertips, drawing a little shiver from him. "That's it, pet. You can touch all you like. Now I'm just going to go ahead, love, you stop me if you don't want something. I swear I won't be offended." 

She nodded vigorously, not looking up, her gaze on his chest. She'd seen Oz and Xander both without their shirts, hell she'd seen Xander in a Speedo, but it wasn't like seeing a grown man this close. Her fingers traced his muscles and curves, feeling the cool silken expanse of his skin. She wondered how after so long and after so many fights how the only scar he could bear was the one on his eyebrow. And of course, every so often her eyes would stray down to his groin, where the hard bulge was only too obvious against the tight leather pants. She'd seen bulges, too, before, but not the actual organ and she wasn't sure what size really meant. It was somewhat larger than either Oz's or Xander's, though, and again she was reminded she was dealing with a man. Her breath quickened. 

He pulled gently on the tie that held up her dress and then began to unbutton it. She gasped again and looked up at him but she didn't stop him. The dress slowly slid down, revealing the strapless lacy black bra that stood so starkly against her pale perfect velvety skin. His fingers caressed down her neck, then, and along the hollow of her throat, before slowly stroking the upper part of her chest. He was inching ever so gradually towards her breasts and she whimpered with the need to have his fingers reach their destination. Her nipples were already hard against the lacy fabric of the bra. After a small eternity, it seemed, his fingers began to stroke across the upper curves of her breasts and tracing along the sides. 

"Oh, god, please," she begged. "Please more." 

"More? God what a firebrand you are. For you then, milady," he said, and deft fingers undid her bra, freeing her firm pert breasts from the imprisoning cups. She moaned as his thumbs found her already hard nipples and teased them mercilessly, drawing more gasps and moans from Willow. He leaned in to kiss her throat as he cupped her breasts in his fingers, stroking the soft skin as his thumbs kept up their determined attentions. She was arching now, pushing her breasts into his hands, wanting more, needing more, just not entirely sure what. 

Spike held up one finger. "One finger, pet. That's all I will let go between your legs tonight. Just enough for your pleasure." 

Now Willow wasn't _quite_ such a virgin that she didn't have a pretty good idea what he intended, so she just moaned and nodded, parting her legs. He smiled and kissed her as he slid his hand along her thigh, stroking the soft skin and eliciting louder and louder moans from Willow in anticipation. As she found her neatly trimmed mound he slid the one finger carefully along her outer lips and Willow broke the kiss to gasp. 

"No-one's ever touched me there...I mean, but me." 

"You want me to stop?"

"NO!" Her voice was adamant. "No, I mean, please don't stop." 

He made a soft sound that was for all the world like purring as he pushed his finger between her lips just slightly, gliding back and forth, working in deeper and deeper. She giggled and moaned. "You purr?" 

"Yes. Especially when intimate with someone I care about." He purred louder and moved his mouth down to capture one nipple between lips and tongue. 

She gasped loudly and her hands buried in his hair. "Yes!" Just then his finger found her clit and she had to hold herself not to buck out of his grasp. "Oh god!" 

His finger didn't stay still though, flicking and then rubbing in circles, pulling away then back, teasing, working Willow into a moaning, writhing frenzied state before settling into a firm circle to push her closer and closer to climax. 

Also for Willow, she lost the ability to focus. Hell, _she_ didn't know how to touch herself as deftly as he was doing and his other hand and mouth were on her breasts and nipples and she couldn't do anything but feel and move and let her body climb towards climax. She was completely and utter putty in his hands and yes, in a tiny corner of her mind it occurred he could indeed have just taken her now and she'd've urged him on. But he was just driving her slowly out of her mind with pleasure with his one finger and she couldn't manage to stave off bliss for too long. She came, screaming and shaking as he kept working the finger on her clit until she'd squeezed through her entire orgasm, her insides clenched tight. 

He let her rest a little while, just holding her close, letting the afterglow keep them. "Now, pet, for the second climax. I intend to go until you tell me to stop or until you fall asleep, one or the other." 

Her eyes opened wide and she panted but she had no intentions of stopping him. Not one. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night indeed.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: m/m sex   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Spike takes Willow on their first date.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

How Willow made it home and into her own bed, she wasn't entirely certain. Only the rose on her pillow let her know the last night hadn't been a dream. Well that, and the feeling of pleasurable exhaustion that filled her body. 

She drifted through the day, only giving the barest attention needed to her classes. Mostly she was thinking about last night, and how she wanted much much more of that, and how much she was drawn to Spike. It wasn't some mild little attraction, like with Oz, or a childhood crush, like on Xander. She was pulled to him like no one she'd ever known before. Maybe this is a bit what it was like for Buffy, with Angel. Only no soul to lose. Spike was gentlemanly and romantic without a soul. It was really too good to be true and she should be running from him if she had any sense, but she wasn't going to. 

She made the usual Scoobie meeting still in her dream-like state. No-one seemed to notice, really, but Angel. Angel was staring at her intently. 

Angel, for his part, could smell Spike all over her as soon as she came in the door. A casual shower wouldn't wash away those pheromones. He couldn't confront her in front of everyone, but afterwards... 

During the meeting, Buffy looked over at Willow. "So, is Spike bothering you anymore? Any problems?" 

Willow smiled. "No problems. He's not bothering me at all." Which was true as far as it went, and the only kind of lie Willow could tell convincingly. The others just nodded; Angel stared harder. Willow squirmed in her seat. 

After the meeting Angel tailed after Willow and waited to catch her alone. He sped up and pressed her against a wall, his face unconsciously shifting into vamp mode as he scented over her. "Spike may not have been bothering you but he's been close, hasn't he?" He could scent her innocence still so he knew Spike hadn't taken things too far. 

Willow squeaked and tried to squirm away. "None of your business!" 

Angel shook out of game face. "But it is. He's my childe and you're under my protection, so it is my business."

She kept squirming. "Even if I was, _so_ not going to discuss it with you." Even as she kept trying to get away from him she became intensely aware of the very male body pressed against hers. It wasn't Spike, but she found she was becoming a little aroused all the same and she blushed. 

Angel became aware of her as well, and her arousal, and he let go of her and stepped back. "Sorry." He ducked his head. "Sorry." He stood there as she gathered herself and ran off away from him. He was jealous, he suddenly realized, but of who?

~~~~

Spike was settled onto the sofa, watching the TV. He'd had to bring it in. Dracula, like Angel, was boringly predictable in avoiding modern things. And speaking of Angel, he seemed to have barged past the minions again. 

Angel charged in, shaking his finger. "You messed with Willow, didn't you?" 

"Not a bit more than she wanted and considerably less than she begged for, _Sire_ ," Spike replied with a smirk. "But yes." 

"Why?" Angel loomed over Spike as he lay down. 

"Because I fancy her. Because she makes me feel more alive than anything or anyone in ages. Because she's beautiful and innocent and all full of desire for me and because I want to." 

"Why you sick little..." Angel growled and straddled Spike's body, leaning in to kiss him fiercely. "You're _mine_ ," he growled, surprising himself as well as Spike. He was jealous of them both. He wanted the little redheaded witch and he wanted his childe and it took this to wake him to both desires. 

Spike gripped Angel's biceps but he didn't push away. "Yours? I haven't been _yours_ in a very, very long time." 

"Well maybe that needs to be remedied. You need to be reminded." Angel pushed up off the couch and gathered Spike up, slinging him over his shoulder, caveman-style. 

Spike was caught off guard but soon began to struggle to get away. "Oi! Not your bitch, Sire, let go!" 

Angel responded by smacking down hard with one hand on a jeans-clad asscheek. "No, my little brat is what you are. You'll remember soon enough." He knew this wasn't his normal behavior. It was what he tried so desperately to repress, the old Angelus-y vampire side of himself. All it had taken was Spike's scent all over that delectable young girl to awaken it again. 

Spike yelped at the smack and struggled harder, though the smack and the struggles were only serving to make him start to get aroused. Like his Sire's last visit, this one was only bringing up the delicious memories of the past. And those memories only increased his arousal. As demons, this sort of thing happened all the time and he could remember how much he liked it. A possessive Sire was a passionate one. 

Angel tossed Spike on the bed and stood watching him, daring him to move. Spike stayed still, watching Angel to see what would come next. Angel began to slowly peel away his clothes, starting with his shirt. Spike grinned. "I'm remembering, Sire."

"Brat," was Angel's growled reply. "Clothes...off." It was a command, not a request, and Spike began to peel away his own clothes rapidly. T-shirt, boots, socks, and jeans ended up on a heap on the floor. There wasn't any underwear, Spike went commando. 

Angel enjoyed the show. It had been too long since he'd seen Spike's naked body. He missed the silky skin, the sculpted muscles, the hard purplish-white cock laying in a nest of soft brown curls, which apparently Spike had taken to trimming. At least he didn't dye the damn things the same blonde as the hair on his head. 

Spike was likewise admiring Angel. He'd gotten ample opportunity to see him naked a year ago, as Angelus had flaunted his body every time after he'd shagged Dru into unconsciousness. But he hadn't gotten to touch and he was thinking today of the feel of that heavy muscled body against his. He licked his lips and stretch in a feline manner. 

"Damn, still fucking sexy," Angel said. "I forgot..." He was on the bed then, hands all over Spike as he kissed him and pressed him back against the bed. Spike purred and arched into the kiss, fully willing now where he'd been all opposition a few short minutes before. "I forgot how sexy you were. How you could drive me crazy like this." Angel's hands caressed and found all the little secret spots he knew, all the places to make Spike arch and moan. 

For Spike's part his hands slid down Angel's back and into one little spot, their mutual favorite. It was the dip just above the upper curves of Angel's ass, and Spike's fingers caressing there were drawing a low rumbling purr from Angel he seldom ever used. "Though it seems you remember how to drive me crazy," Spike moaned. 

"Lube?" Angel asked, and Spike pointed to a bedside drawer. Angel couldn't wait much longer, and he grabbed the lube and began working a slick finger into Spike. 

"In a hurry, are we Sire?" Spike asked with a groan. 

"Fuck yes," Angel replied. A second finger soon joined the first, then a third. Spike was moaning and twisting, pushing against Angel and pulling his knees up to spread himself wider. It didn't take long before Angel couldn't hold back and push himself into Spike instead of fingers. He fixed his brown eyes on Spike's blue ones and thrust in hard and deep. 

Spike groaned and pulled his knees up higher. "Yessssssss." The feel of Angel back inside him was incredible, something he'd needed and wanted and didn't dare to think could happen after the events of the last year. 

"My boy," Angel purred, and started to move in and out, using his hands to cup Spike's ass and lift him as he pushed. He moved in deeper, the angle making him brush against that sweet spot inside Spike and getting loud cries of pleasure in return. 

They were moving together as one being now, with the ease of long practice. The time between, the century apart, melted away in the heat of their passion as they rocked and moaned and kissed and licked and nipped. It was sheer bliss, physical perfection, marred only the tiniest bit because Spike was soulless and Angel remained in firm possession of his. 

The imperfection, all things considered, was probably a good thing. Because instead of punishing thrusts and painful contortions it was loving, it was warm, it was passionate but not abusive. It was everything Spike might have ever secretly wished for from Angelus, and everything Angelus had been too afraid to reveal he wanted to give Spike. 

And when it was finally over and they rested in the warm afterglow, Spike finally managed some coherent thought. "What now?" 

Angel was stroking Spike's hair as his head rested on Angel's chest. "I'm thinking we should use that wing backed chair in the living room. Have some nice memories of you, me, a wing backed chair, you between my legs... After that, I don't know. We have the whole day to discuss it though. Get some sleep." 

"Yes, Sire," Spike said with a chuckle and pulled up the covers. Wasn't this a hell of a way to end an evening?


	8. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: none   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Angel and Spike discuss Willow.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next day dawned, and proceeded, the two vampires deeply asleep in each others' arms. It was Spike who awoke first, and he managed to wriggle an arm free to grab a cigarette and lighter. He sparked the cigarette, inhaling the warm smoke deep into his lungs. It was one of the little human habits he kept, one of the things that made him feel the faint veneer of being alive still. 

It wasn't long before the smell awoke Angel. He stretched sleepily, letting go of Spike at last. "You still smoking those dreadful things?" He asked. 

"I am. And before you ask, I still drink whiskey and eat food as well." Spike chuckled. 

"Brat," Angel mumbled. 

"So what now? Your Slayer sure as hell won't approve of all this." 

"Let your old Sire have a minute to wake up." Angel slowly sat up. "You're assuming... _this_... is going to continue."

"Well isn't it?" 

Angel scrubbed at his face with his hands. "It is. Dammit, boy, you're still a fucking walking temptation to me and you know it." 

"It won't stop me from courting the lovely redhead, you know." 

"I know." Angel sighed. "You know I want her too?" 

"Of course you do. Because I want her. Predictable. Does she want you?" 

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to put on my best manners now, though I can't do the romantic lover like you can." 

Spike snorted at that. "Now, you'll just be broody Heathcliff or Rochester or Mr. Darcy. She does read those books you know. A literate girl with romantic notions." 

"Question is, can you share?" 

"If Willow decides she wants us both, yes. Can _you_ share?" Spike asked. 

Angel glowered at the question. "I can. I think I can, anyway." He frowned. "I'm not Angelus, you know, I don't want to hurt you or make you fight me for her. This isn't Dru revisited." Even as he said it he winced a bit at the memories it evoked. 

"Then I can be Knightley and you can be Darcy. She gets two Jane Austen heroes for the price of one."

"Settled." Even as Angel said it, he knew it probably wouldn't be that easy. "Now, shall we pick up where we left off last night?" 

"Definitely." 

~~~~

Angel made his way to the library for the Scooby meeting. Willow still squirmed when he looked at her and he found he liked that. She smelled even more delectable today than yesterday, now that he'd determined to have her. 

Willow kept stealing glances over at Angel. There was something about the way he looked at her. He was so intense. And she was still very disturbed over the events of the day before. He gave her funny feelings and it wasn't right, really, not with her being involved with Spike. And then she'd just broken up with Oz and there was Xander and oh my she was dizzy when she thought about all of it together like that. Angel staring at her looked for all the world like Mr. Darcy staring at Lizzy on the dance floor and where did that thought come from? 

The meeting broke up and this time Willow hung around a bit behind the others so that Angel could catch her. And he did. He came up, though he didn't force her against a wall like before. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I am sorry about yesterday. I had no right..." 

She smiled and fidgeted a bit. "Well, um, that's okay. But you know, it really is none of your business." 

"I know. But I didn't really realize until yesterday, that, um...well I'm attracted to you," Angel half-stammered out. The discomfort was real. He didn't know how she'd react and he'd not really courted a young lady in a while. Slayers didn't count, Buffy was more aggressive than he was dammit. 

"But what about Buffy? A-a-and the curse and all?" Willow really did not want evil Angelus to come out and be all psychotic about her. Experiencing it second-hand through Buffy had been horrific enough. 

"I don't think I'll ever lose myself enough for a moment of transcendent perfect happiness again, not with anyone. Even so, Buffy is to afraid of the curse to try again, so...we're effectively over. Spike made us realize that." 

"Spike did?" 

"Yes, he's rather annoyingly perceptive about people." 

Willow considered. "But I'm involved with Spike. It wouldn't be right." 

Angel sighed and nodded. "I don't want you to do anything you think is wrong. Really, I just wanted to apologize." He reached out, intending at first to stroke her hair then he drew his hand back. 

"Apology accepted." Willow found herself oddly disappointed Angel didn't finish his gesture, but it was probably just as well. She had a date with Spike tonight and she didn't want to have to explain Angel's scent on her. That whole vampire senses thing was creepy really. "Well, bye then." 

"Til tomorrow," he said. And with that Willow moved away, her mind and emotions in turmoil. 

~~~~

That night Spike arrived again in the Phaeton. Willow came out in another dress, not quite as stunning because she didn't have anything to rival the dress from Halloween. Spike took her hand and led her to the car. "To the castle tonight," he said. "We have dinner there. You get to sample some of my culinary skill." 

"You cook?" She said delightedly. 

"I've had a hundred years to learn. I like to eat, so yeah, I cook." 

"I've wondered, why do you eat? Angel doesn't." 

"Food doesn't taste good when you first become a vampire. But I was stubborn and kept eating. The taste came back. I _like_ food, I like eating. And it makes me feel more human. People eat, monsters just feed." 

"Oh. Is that why you smoke too?" 

Spike nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. The food doesn't nourish me, but it does make me feel warm inside. Same with the smoking. It'd not as good as blood but it's more human." 

Willow smiled. "Maybe it's why I feel more comfortable around you." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to who?" 

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, ummm...." She couldn't figure out a good and convincing lie on the spur of the moment, so she told the truth. "As opposed to Angel." 

Spike chuckled ruefully. "I can see we're going to need to have a talk about Angel later. But do my poor ego a favor and save it for later." 

Willow nodded. "Okay, later." She did wonder if she'd said something wrong. Angel and Spike didn't get along, she knew that much, but she didn't know the history. Had she hurt Spike's feelings? 

The rest of the short ride to the castle was silent indeed.


	9. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: first time, het sex, oral sex.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Willow and Spike make love.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Once at the castle, Spike guided Willow in again on his arm. She took in a deep breath. "Smells nummy." 

"I hope you like it. Got the recipes from a Swiss chef back in the thirties. He was a genius." He led her to the dining room and the table was set with china and crystal and goldware. He pulled out a chair for her to sit down and headed off to the kitchen. He came back with a tureen of soup, and began ladling it into first her bowl, then his. Then he poured some white wine for the both of them. 

"This is mushroom and wild rice soup. Don't worry about the calories, nothing has real calories when you eat it off china this nice." 

That got a giggle from her and they both began eating the soup. It was hearty but delicately spiced and creamy. She sipped the wine and she liked it. "I really shouldn't be drinking wine." 

"I won't tell if you won't. Just sip it, I didn't give you much." 

They continued with small talk and then he brought the main course. It was squab seasoned with tarragon and saffron, and a glaze made with red currant. He'd made a stuffing for it and fresh popovers and seasoned carrots and squash. She ate and little moans of ecstasy came from her side of the table. Spike smiled. "I take it you enjoy it?" 

"This is quite possibly the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, like, ever." Willow beamed at him. "You really can cook." 

"Told you I could. I am a man of many many talents." 

"I want to discover more of them if they're all like this." 

Spike raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "I do hope at least a few of them can make you moan like that." 

That got a blush from her side of the table. She was glad she didn't have a mouthful of food when he said that or she might have choked on it. She covered by eating some more and there was a lull in the conversation until the small talk resumed. 

Then finally there was dessert. It was a creme brulee, and a sweet and creamy finish to a rich, but not overly rich little dinner. Then the two of them moved into the living room and settled on the couch, sipping at some of the sweet dessert wine he'd served with the creme brulee. "So now we've had dinner. Whatever shall we do now?" He asked. 

She took another gulp of the wine. She'd had a bit more than she'd ever sampled before but she was only tipsy, not drunk, and therefore brave. So she leaned in and kissed him. 

"Apparently we're doing that then," he murmured after she finally pulled back from the kiss. She nodded and kissed him again and he slid his hand down her side. 

She moaned and pressed in against him. Then she pulled back. "I'm saying it, don't stop me. You can do anything you want with me tonight. _Please_." 

Spike looked at her, looked into her eyes. "Awright, love." He stroked her hair. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning." 

"I won't, I'm not drunk, please..." 

Spike pulled her in close and kissed her fiercely. She moaned again and pressed back against him, half-crawling into his lap. She was soft and yielding in his arms and loved the feeling of his arms around her. 

Spike stroked his hands over her hair and then down onto her soft white throat. She shivered and titled back her head, and he felt the terrible momentary thrill of temptation she offered. He kissed onto her neck as his fingers wandered down to the upper curves of her breasts and she mashed her breasts into his hand. She was bold indeed and nothing would stop her. She'd been dreaming of this and the wine had loosened her inhibitions just enough to let her act on her desires. 

Spike took the hint and worked down the zipper of her dress, exposing the lacy bra underneath. This one was dark green to match the dress and his fingers slid over the material. Her nipples began to harden and he flicked his thumbs across them through the lace. 

She moaned and closed her eyes. "Your hands," she said. "They're so wicked, like you are. Please be wicked with me." 

Now there might have been men who could have resisted a plea like that but Spike was not one of them, not tonight at any rate. He gathered her in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom. 

He settled her down on the bed and began by removing her shoes and massaging each foot. She moaned and leaned back. "So good," she said, as he touched each little point guaranteed to both relax and excite her. 

He stepped back and stripped off his shirt, letting her see him, and then back in to slide her dress carefully off her, leaving her clad only in panties and bra. Then he stopped again, leaving her shuddering as he removed his boots and slid down his dark jeans. Just for tonight, he'd bothered to wear black silk boxers under his jeans for just such an occasion. She looked at him, all pale skin and muscles, and her heart beat fast, her pulse thudding in her throat. 

"I...I want you," she said. "I've never wanted anyone in quite this way ever in my life." 

"And I want you, my lovely witch," he said with a smile. He moved in closer now, his body stretching out partially over hers as he kissed her again. 

She laid back, sliding a hand over his chest. "I've never...you know..." 

"I know. We can tell that sort of thing. I'll be gentle." With that he began kissing down her throat again as his hands worked her bra off of her. 

She whimpered and arched up. "Oh god yesssss..." 

His mouth moved down to tend to each of her lovely nipple in turn, kissing and licking, sucking them between his lips. His hands slid down to tease the waistband of her panties. He could smell the dampness of them from here and he knew she was ready for him. He stopped teasing and simply took the panties off, tossing them to the side and moving to cover her a bit more fully. She could feel the cool muscles and skin against her own heated flesh. 

He parted her legs gently and moved down between them. Her eyes widened a bit as his fingers moved up to her nipples and it was his tongue that began to slowly explore the soft pink folds of her sex. His tongue slid and flicked and probed, tasting her, pushing aside the layers until he was at last near the treasure. He couldn't resist a few quick teases of her pearl, making her gasp and grip at his hair, before he got to the point of this little expedition. Most modern girls, he knew, stretched or tore the hymen with exercise or accident long before losing their virginity and he wanted to see how much pain, if any, would be involved in her actual deflowering. So his long tongue probed in and curled, waiting to see what, if any, resistance if would meet. And he discovered not much. There was still some residual tissue there, and there would be a bit of resistance but not much bleeding or pain for her. He worked his unnatural tongue deeper, probing, licking, and in general relaxing her for the invasion still to come. Soon she was moaning and arching and her thighs tightening from the pleasure of it all. 

His hands slid down to her hips and he slithered back up her body, licking and kissing across her smooth silken skin. He stopped only when he was at her lips again, kissing her. She could taste a bit of herself on his lips but she found she didn't mind, really, not when he'd been working so hard to bring her pleasure. 

"Are you ready?" he whispered hoarsely to her. 

"Ohhh yes," was all she could think of to reply to him. She wrapped her long legs around him and pulled in close, even as his hands worked his boxers off and to the side. She had to look down, had to see. His cock was uncut, a purplish-white shaft rising from neatly-trimmed soft brown curls. The head was partly out of the hood of foreskin as he was hard and oh so ready to be inside Willow. 

He worked the hood down and his mushroom head was fully in view now, his cock thick and rampant and ready for action. Still he teased, rubbing along her sex and letting the pre-cum gently spread over her lips. He wanted her open and ready and for this to be pleasure, so much pleasure for her. And yes, the tiniest little portion of his brain exulted in the fact that it would be he who took Willow's innocence. 

She moaned and whimpered and tried to push onto him as he teased and finally he stopped teasing and began to slowly, carefully slide into her. She was tight and hot and it was his turn to pant and moan as he felt her enclose around him like a glove. As for Willow, she could feel a little pain and she didn't care. She wanted him inside her now and for her there was no turning back. 

Now his hips began to move, slowly, in and out, stretching her, letting her adjust to him, letting the pleasure build as the very last of her maidenhead was worn away or pushed out of the way. Her heels dug against his ass and she tried to pull harder onto him but he kept pulling back and not letting her push the pace. She whimpered again in frustration but had to let him continue his slow and deliberate build-up. 

And the pleasure kept growing, the hum in her body was like bees on a summer day and she could feel her pulse thudding between her thighs. He was moving faster inside her now, and one hand had moved to circle a teasing finger on her clit as he moved, and she cried out and moaned and arched and oh god she could feel her insides turn to liquid and it was better, so much better than she'd imagined. but it wasn't over, it wasn't gone, and the finger became more insistent as he continued to move in her and with her now, setting back on his knees and pulling her with him, against him, into his lap as he thrust up inside her and kissed her hard, his chest rubbing against hers, her erect nipples brushing his skin and his nipples touching her and she thought she was going to explode and disappear completely. Only she didn't, it was just like a small explosion inside her, more intense than the last, and still he kept moving in her. 

She lost count of how many explosions before he finally allowed his own climax to arrive, cool seed bathing her overheated insides. Then he stroked her hair and held her to him, letting her slowly come back to herself before he lowered her back onto the bed. He got off and came back with two warm wet washcloths, and delicately cleaned her and himself before he climbed back in to hold her. He used his fingertips to move some hair off her face. 

"So was it what you imagined?" he asked. 

"No. I couldn't have imagined anything that good. It was romance novel good. I bet we looked like they do in the movies." 

Spike chuckled. "Never filmed myself but I wager we did at that."

"I'm glad you listened. That you didn't stop tonight. I wanted this so much you don't know." 

"I'm glad you wanted me," Spike said. "Was half-afraid after your remarks earlier that I'd been replaced." 

"Oh." Willow flushed. "That." 

"Yes, that. I know how to smell attraction, pet, so do all vamps. And you flashed some when you mentioned him." 

Willow sighed and buried her face against Spike's chest and told him about the incidents with him lately. "And so there are these funny feelings but it's not the same as with you. You're so romantic but he...he..." 

"He makes you feel overpowered. Like in all those romance novels, right pet?" 

She nodded and frowned. "Yes. I know it's terrible to be attracted to both of you at once but I am." 

"Well at least I'm still in the running, pet." He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Of course," she said, looking intently up at him. 

"Vampire families...share. If you were a vampire what you're feeling would be perfectly normal. Wanting both. But you're not a vampire and I won't make judgements for you. You want us both I'll handle it. You want him, though, and not me, and I will fight for you. I want you, my little witch. You've stolen my heart proper and I won't surrender." 

"Both?" She squeaked. She'd never considered having both of them. "You mean....?" 

"Yes. Another little secret, pet. You might poke around a bit more in those Watcher Chronicles. The ones Giles keeps locked away. You might get some surprises reading about Angelus and myself in the bad old days." 

"Really?" She was sharp enough to have a fair idea what sort of surprises he referred to, after all this talk of sharing. 

"Really. So think about it. In the meantime, you need your sleep. Do you want to sleep here or at home?" 

"Here, definitely." She snuggled in closer to Spike and found she was quite exhausted. It wasn't long before she was asleep. He stayed up for a while, watching her sleep, before he fell asleep as well.


	10. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: rough sex, bondage, bdsm themes, dirty talk.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Angel takes Willow home with him.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next day at the Scooby meeting was hard. Angel was there and he just stared. She blushed because she knew that he _knew_. She felt almost naked around him. 

The meeting broke up and she tarried behind like before so he could get her alone. And he did. This time he did pin her against a wall and kiss her hard. "He took you, didn't he?" Angel asked. 

She didn't resist the kiss. He made her feel weak and overpowered and she was melting now with him rubbing against her. "He did," she answered, unable to look up. 

"So now you're not a good girl anymore, are you?" His tone was a little menacing but she answered him. 

"No, I'm not." 

"So that means you're a bad girl, then?" 

She nodded. 

"You need to be spanked." Angel couldn't really believe the words coming out but he could feel the rightness of them. Willow wanted this, wanted to be pushed and overwhelmed. 

She whimpered and shook her head. "N-no, please." 

"But you're a bad girl. You're coming with me now, aren't you? You want me to spank that pretty pale ass of yours. It's why you stayed around for me." 

Willow squirmed and wriggled but she knew he was right. She wanted _something_ to happen. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because you want it. Because I want it. I want to spank your pretty ass. I want to tie you up and do terrible things to you. I want to chain you and keep you all for myself." 

"N-noooo. What about Spike?" She asked this even as pictures flashed in her head from the more bodice-ripper of the novels she read. It was like being captured by a pirate or an evil sultan. 

"Well with him I'll share. But you're coming home with me. I'm going to let go and you're going to come get into my car and then you'll come home where I can play with you the way I want to." 

She nodded. "Y-yes Angel." 

He kissed her again, holding her wrists tight and prolonging the kiss until she was almost dry-humping herself against his leg. Then he let her go and headed towards the car. She pulled herself together and followed him. 

Before long they were back at the mansion. Angel guided her in and didn't waste any time, pushing her against a wall again and kissing her. She moaned and rubbed back against him. "I shouldn't be doing this," she murmured. 

"Mmm, you just want me to make it all right. You want me to take away the responsibility. Well, I will." He took off his belt and then turned her to the wall. The belt went around her wrists and he tightened and buckled it. "You're helpless now. Mine to play with." 

She gasped and her breath came faster, but her nipples hardened under the fuzzy sweater she wore. She'd deliberately worn no bra today, though she wasn't entirely sure anything would happen. Here it was, though, and it was happening. He turned her back around and kissed, and his hands cupped her breasts through the sweater and played with her peaked nipples, making them into harder and harder points. Then he scooped her up and carried her over to the couch, depositing her on top of his lap, but flipped onto her stomach. She oomphed and tried to struggle but he held a hand against the back of her neck and another on her ass and she stilled shortly after. It was useless, he was too strong and he'd do what he liked with her. She found that deep down she really wanted him to. 

She'd won jeans today but they didn't stay on. He undid them and pushed them off, and she was left only with a tiny pair of thong panties. He smiled at her choice of undergarments and rubbed one hand over her smooth asscheeks. "I did tell you that you needed to be spanked." 

She shivered. "I'll be a good girl, please don't spank me." 

He kept stroking, but he liked the pleading in her voice. "And what should I do with you instead, hmm?" 

"A-anything you like, but please don't spank me." 

"Anything? I like the sound of that. Even fuck you like Spike did last night?" 

She whimpered and nodded, and she could feel her pussy throb at the very thought. 

"Or not like he did last night. Because I don't want to be gentle with you. You make me want to tie you down and fuck you hard, little Willow." 

She moaned at that. Ravished, just like in the novels. Captive of the big rough villain. It was some dark and dirty dream come true. Before Spike, she couldn't have even thought that someone would want her like this, and she couldn't have conceived of really letting it happen to her, but now she could. 

He scooped her up and carried her off towards the bedroom. He had no intentions of hurting her, not in the least. But he did want to ravish her thoroughly, and he did want her tied and helpless. There was something, he knew, for most women about being helpless that just made everything all the sweeter for them. And it definitely helped his own problems at not being her first. Well he'd be the first to have her like this. Perhaps next time he'd have Spike in here too, and let things take their course... 

He settled her on the bed and undid the belt, replacing it with soft silk cord he'd prepared in the bedroom earlier. She was prettily bound with red rope against her pale skin, arms tied together and bound to the headboard above her head, and legs spread wide apart. He ripped off the panties and pushed her sweater up, using it as a makeshift blindfold around the top of her head. She was utterly helpless and looked all too delicious. 

He didn't bother with sweet nothings or with careful preparation. A few kisses and some licking and sucking on her breasts and she was more that willing to be penetrated. In fact, she was begging so very prettily. He pushed into her, slowly enough to let her adjust to him but not so slowly that he was gentle, really. She moaned and whimpered and tried to arch for him. She didn't know if he could get all the way into her but she was going to see somehow if she could help it along. She was a wanton, all tied up like this and still begging him with her mouth and her body for him to use her, to fuck her hard. 

And so he did. He stopped trying his slow approach and merely slammed into her. She screamed but then she moaned. "Oh god, so big, so full, oh you're going to break me," she groaned and he started to move in and out of her. She moaned and writhed and her whole body seemed pinned on his cock. 

He was taking his time now, long hard strokes, enjoying the feel of her like this. "Dirty little girl, you want this, you crave this. You want me to keep you in chains, drag you to Spike and let him fuck you like this. We could keep you all for us, all the time. Tell me you want this." 

"I want it!" She shouted out. "Oh god please yes keep me, the both of you keep me." She didn't know if she'd really mean the words later when he wasn't inside her but right now it was the most erotic thought she'd ever had. 

Angel wanted to crow in triumph but he just kept moving. "That's right, our girl, our pet, our little love, our fucktoy, you want it all. Want the romance and the hot ravishing and two master vampires desiring and using your hot body." 

She moaned louder and moved with him as much as she was able. "Oh yes god please!" 

She could see it, the two of them holding her between them, her hands on them both, like a vision. Nothing had ever seemed so right, not ever in her life. She let go with a shout of Angel's name as she climaxed, squeezing hard around him. 

He slowed and enjoyed her climax but he kept moving. "Not stopping til I get at least a dozen from you. I hope you didn't have anything important to do tonight..."


	11. The Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: none.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Willow goes to see a tarot card reader.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next morning Willow stayed home from school. She hardly ever did, even when she was sick, so her parents didn't question her about it. In truth, she just didn't know what to do after all the events of the past few days. So she got out some cash she'd saved up, dressed, and slipped out of the house. There was a card reader in town, possibly a demon, who was supposed to be really accurate. And at this point Willow just needed some guidance. 

She arrived at the little house on the edge of town. It was the house of someone into magic of some sort. She could see the protective charms in the trees and on the eaves of the house and other places, and the herb garden, and the carefully undisturbed fairy ring. It made her feel a little better about this. Willow would have read her own cards if she could trust herself not to interpret to suit herself. The sign outside, garishly painted with an all-seeing eye and a shrouded fortune teller with cards and a crystal ball, said, 'Madame Maasha, seer and reader.' 

She rang the doorbell and in a few moments a heavyset woman answered the door. She had salt and pepper hair and oddly lovely brown eyes in a largely unlovely face. She was dressed in a silk robe of some sort and nodded as she saw Willow. "I saw you coming, girl with two suitors. Come, I will read for you." The reader turned and Willow followed her through a living room into what had to be the reading room. The reader settled on a chair and beckoned Willow to sit across from her. 

Willow sat down. "So how much is it?" 

"For you, little witch, I'll read you for twenty. And you may call me Chris. The Madame Maasha thing is for the tourists." 

Willow pushed the money across the table. "Thanks, Chris." 

Chris pulled out a deck of cards from a well-worn polished little wooden box. "Shuffle them for me, and cut them." 

Willow did as she asked, then Chris began to deal the cards. She turned over the first. "Heart- The Lovers. Could have told you that, two lovers and no way to choose." She crossed it with another card. "Challenge- The Fool. Needing the courage to step off the cliff and into the unknown." She set one to the left of the first card. "Past Influences- Three of Cups. Your friends. No matter how you choose, they are likely to disapprove." She set one to the right of the first card. "New Circumstances- Seven of Cups. All your dreams are suddenly coming true and you do not know which dream to choose." 

At this one, Willow nodded. It was all too true, she had too many dreams coming true and she was lost. 

Chris placed the next one below the first card. "Known Influence- King of Swords. Ah, the one who stirred you to come. Dark and brooding, strong and frightening as protector or as enemy. The dark one with the dark eyes." 

Willow gasped. It was Angel to a T. The dark king sitting on his throne was a perfect analogy for the overpowering Angel. 

"The Root- Knight of Cups. A beautiful man, gentle and romantic and capable of appreciating beauty. He began all this. I can see him, fair of skin and hair, blue eyes. A lover and a gallant." 

Willow had to smile at this, because really Spike deep down was a gallant, for all the tough-guy act he used as his shield. 

Then Chris stared a column alongside the far right of the initial cards, dealing from bottom to top. "Yourself- Queen of Cups. Of course the Knight awoke you, he is your chevalier. But the King is a compelling dark lord who draws you." Your surroundings- Ace of Cups. So many cups. This one means new love, new life. Guidance- High Priestess. Trust your dreams and visions, little witch. And finally Outcome- Two of Cups. True love, new relationships. I think, since there is no pressure here within the cards to choose, that perhaps you already know the answer. You know from your visions." 

Willow shivered hard as she listened to the last set of cards and Chris' interpretations. "I did have a vision. But... I really should trust it?" 

"Now that is up to you, little witch. But I've often found the cards simply reveal that which we know but are afraid to accept. If this reading were for me, I would take it to mean the vision is real." 

Willow nodded, dropping her eyes. So if she could trust her vision, she knew what she needed to do. She was just so afraid to do it. Loving one vampire was difficult enough, but two? And one of them Buffy's ex? She'd have to be ready for a whole new life, a whole new reality. But the bliss of it fairly vibrated from the cards. She just had to decide if she was brave enough to step off the cliff and trust that her vampires would catch her.


	12. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: none.   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Willow and Angel and Spike have a talk and dinner.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The same night Willow was off seeking her fortune, Angel came over to the castle. Spike was lounging about, sipping some fine bourbon from the liquor cabinet. As Angel drew close, he could scent Willow on him. 

"You....already? Bloody hell you work fast." 

"Even better she let me tie her up. So I got the first tiedown. She's halfway to convinced she should belong to both of us." 

"You tied her down? Willingly she let you tie her down?" 

"Yes, and begged me very prettily to use her hard. You awoke a little tigress, Spike. She's magnificent. She begged for us to keep her and use her. In the throes of passion, yes, so it only half counts but we can get her the rest of the way." 

"We? So we're definitely sharing." 

"Yes, we're sharing. Told you it wasn't going to be like with Dru. Let's get her here tomorrow night and see how things go." 

"Yeah awright. But my way. We start with a proper dinner and _then_ out come the cuffs and such." 

"Your way. Romance and then ravishment. She seems to like both so why not?" 

"Because it could all go wrong and she hates us both after and we ruin a perfectly lovely girl." 

Angel snorted. "And _you're_ the evil one. You've ruined girls before." 

"Not like her. Red's special. Been waiting for someone like her for a long while." 

"Damn, you do fall hard when you fall. If I were a nobler man, like I'm supposed to be, I'd back off entirely. But I agree she is special and I want her, Spike. Don't mind sharing but I want her. Wish I'd noticed her, well...earlier. But we'll be careful. I'll let you run it, Spike. She would have never let me in if you hadn't opened the door. I'm the big scary brute of those nasty little romance novels with that muscled guy on them ripping off clothes. You're the handsome hero full of romance and poetry. So win her heart and we can both share her body." 

"That's one bloody good speech. Not quite the St.Crispin's Day speech but it'll do. And while we're at it, we share each others' bodies too, right? How do you think she'll take that little piece of information?" 

"Well she _has_ been nosing around the Secret Chronicles. So I imagine she'll be prepared for it anyway." 

" _How_ exactly are you managing this anyway? I mean tying a girl up, seducing her, the whole thing? I thought you were all soul-having and remorseful." 

"Well, as you so succinctly noted on the submarine, I'm still a dick." 

And with that they began to plan details and Spike called Willow to invite her over. Spike settled on Angel's lap and rocked teasingly as preparations were made. 

~~~~ 

The next night Willow was picked up as usual by Spike. This time, though, there was another person waiting in the Phaeton, lurking in the backseat. Angel. 

"Now, pet, Angel has told me. So it's up to you. If you don't want him along just say and we'll drop him by the mansion. But I thought perhaps would be a good night to discuss things." 

Willow blushed and dropped her head. She wondered how much detail he'd given Spike. "N-n-no, it's okay." 

The three of them drove back to the castle, though both Spike and Angel slid a hand onto one of her thighs. She moaned and wriggled in her seat and kept a careful watch on both wicked hands on her to make sure they didn't go too high and rob her of her ability to think right now. 

Once there, they each took an arm and guided her inside. Dinner was waiting, more creamy soup and some curried beef, just the faintest hint of heat. It was all heavenly and the three of them made small talk at the table, though Angel only pretended to eat. 

Afterwards it was back into the parlor and Spike sat on one side of her and Angel on the other on the couch. She set a hand on each of them and they each wrapped an arm around her and it was so close to her vision she almost said something aloud about it. 

"You guys are amazing. And I read the Chronicles, and....and... ohgod I'm so going straight to hell but I do want you both. In every way possible." She flushed deep red and could not look at either of them. 

There was a long moment of silence and stillness, first broken by Spike. He tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted it. "I love you, Red. I'll do whatever I have to in order to be with you." He kissed her slowly and gently and she moaned into the kiss. He was her knight, her chevalier. 

"I love you too, Spike." There. The words were said. Then she looked at Angel. "I don't really know you well enough, not the real you anyway, but I want you. Is that bad?" She looked back at Spike. "Am I bad?" 

"No, pet. Just like most women I've known. They want the sweet romantic to sweep them off their feet and they want the big handsome brute who overpowers them. Why do you think our types both appear in those novels you read?" Spike leaned in to kiss her again and pushed her back against Angel. Angel leaned in and kissed Spike, then Willow. 

"I want you too Willow. And I want Spike. And I know it's bad of me to want it all but I do. Can you be with us like this?" 

"I can. I will." 

The two of them lifted her together and headed towards the bedroom. She held onto them both and knew at the moment she was the luckiest young woman in the world. She had her Knight and her King and the Two of Cups would hold them all...


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: threesome sex, bondage(implied)   
> SUMMARY: After Dru leaves him and Spike visits Sunnydale, he finds he can't get Willow out of his mind. This Chapter- Epilogue- Willow and Spike and Angel as time goes on.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is dedicated to who offered some lovely artwork in exchange for Willow/Angel/Spike fic. She pre-read and also made the banner for this fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 3rd season "Lover's Walk."   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The three of them managed to keep a three-way relationship going much to the satisfaction of all parties involved. Buffy hadn't been quite so understanding and it had taken considerable persuasion to get her not to stake Spike and Angel both, Angel for 'betraying' her, and Spike on general principles. 

After Willow graduated they all three moved away to Massachusetts so Willow could go to Harvard. The three of them together drew quite a few stares and comments. 

Most nights, the two vampires catered to Willow as she worked through her assignments. The vampires saved their mutual play for the long days while Willow was out in class. Then the three of them retired to the bedroom and, well... 

For example, it was a Friday night, a typical one. Willow finished with studies and they all finished with dinner in short order. During dinner, the vamps would take turns moving behind her and rubbing her shoulders or stroking hands down over her breasts or sliding them up her thighs. Bit by bit they loosened her clothing and her inhibitions until they could strip her naked and carry her off into the bedroom. 

She and Angel had slowly grown closer, but theirs was still more of a physical relationship than anything else. She imagined after the whole Angelus incident he was understandably reluctant to let himself fall in love again. And her relationship with Spike had grown deeper and more spiritual and romantic every day. He was the one who made her laugh, who made sure her homework got done, who gave her foot massages when she was tired, who surprised her with gifts and tokens of his affection. Surprisingly he was just as romantic, in his own way, with Angel. None of this would work if Spike were not there. 

Angel supplied raw animal passion to them both. He could still be magnificently broody and distant but he was capable of fiery and intense attention to them both in a carnal sense. She still felt like some ravished heroine with him. 

Right now Angel was stroking her breasts and paying careful homage to each nipple with his mouth as his thick cock pressed against her belly. Spike was behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders and letting his hands roam everywhere on her body, his thick cock pressed against her ass. She let her own hands go all over and just closed her eyes and let them do what they willed with her. Afterwards, she knew, she'd be bound in some imaginative fashion for them to do even more to her. She'd come to crave being bound and teased and played with beyond her ability to bear. 

Angel's cock pressed between her legs and began moving deeper and deeper into her. It had taken her a long while to accommodate him comfortably and even longer to handle what was coming next. Spike's fingers had started the slow dance of lubing her from behind so she could be filled to the limit. She moaned and writhed and even struggled, knowing they'd only love every move she made and they'd hold her close and inexorably fill her and bring her to utter ecstasy. Spike was pushing into her now and she whined and keened as she was stretched to the utmost. "Ohhhhgod ohgod ohgod ohgod," she babbled and then her mouth was claimed by Angel and Spike's hands were on her breasts and they were sliding and rocking in and out of her. 

It was a religious experience, she thought, every time they did this to her, making her beg and squirm and then beg to have them take her harder and faster. She'd seen the two of them together while she'd stroked their bodies and they were gods who had taken her into their bed. They were gods and they were her Knight and King and she was their Queen and ohgod lucky Queen as she could feel the first wave of her first climax of the night breaking over her and she shouted aloud. Later they'd gag her because they would be making her orgasm so many times they didn't want complaints from the neighbors. She loved that too, loved being helpless as they played her body to perfection between them. 

Spike's finger was on her clit now and she lost all thought as the second climax began to take her on the magic carpet ride...


End file.
